


Walls Like Paper

by otaiwanmei



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, bottom!brian, more plot than porn despite the premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaiwanmei/pseuds/otaiwanmei
Summary: Paper thin walls and a roommate who likes to get off while moaning your name? The perfect recipe for disaster, as Jae discovers.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Walls Like Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, this one... purely self-indulgent pwp. Except it turned into more plot than pwp, ah well.

Jae plops down on his bed, exhausted after a long day of recordings and schedules.

Shaking out his wet, recently-dyed-blond hair to dry, he pulls out his phone, ready to scroll through twitter until his mind is numb and he’s ready to fall asleep.

He’s unsure what the other members are up to now- all of them having gone their separate ways after dinner- but he thinks he can hear Wonpil and Dowoon yelling at each other over whatever videogame they’re playing, and Sungjin’s most likely doing whatever it he does when he doesn’t have to manage the rest of them.

And Brian…

Jae smiles, wondering if Brian’s doing what he always does after dinner- curling up under his blanket with his laptop, browsing Netflix for a fun, relaxing movie to watch.

Jae supposes that’s one of the downsides to having separate rooms- he can’t sneakily watch Brian be the cute motherfucker that he is, can’t watch his expressions as he stifles a grin or laughs softly to himself.

Brian had caught him watching once, looked up right in the middle of stealthily wiping away a tear during what must have been a sad scene, and turned so red the flush had crawled up his forehead.

He’d decided not to say anything in that moment- caught between wanting to tease Brian and hug him till his tears stopped- and ended up handing him a tissue instead. Brian had taken it without a word, turning back to his movie, tissue ending up soaked through by the end.

Jae still thinks of the incident on occasion with great fondness, though they’d never talked about it.

After so many years of living together, Jae’s gotten used to avoiding the volatile feelings he possesses for his bandmate, gotten used to suppressing the urges to kiss him, hug him, _be more_ to him than what they already are.

It’s second nature, now, to continue on joking as though Brian’s arm draped around him doesn’t make his heart skip a beat, and to tell himself that whenever Brian wants to hang out with him or calls his name in that beautiful voice of his, it’s because Brian loves Jae as a bandmate- as a brother.

Which is why, when not even ten minutes into scrolling through the endless stream of consciousness that is twitter and hearing Brian call his name, Jae responds mindlessly, “Yeah?”

 _Lol what a good meme_ , he thinks, saving it on his phone to send to his groupmates at the appropriate time.

“What’s up?” he asks, raising his voice, hoping Brian can hear him through the wall. He really doesn’t want to have to extract himself from his comfy bed.

“ _Jae!”_

There comes Brian’s voice again.

Jae frowns. Maybe Brian can’t hear him after all.

_Might as well go see what he wants._

With a reluctant sigh, he heaves his blanket off, mourning the loss of warmth as he shoves his feet into his slippers and heads to the adjacent room.

Yawning into a forearm, he knocks two raps on Brian’s door and opens it, not bothering to wait for a response.

“What’s up, Bri- _oh!_ ”

Stunned, Jae can only stare as his feet root themselves to the floor and his body turns rigid with shock.

Brian’s on his hands and knees in bed, face pressed into the mattress, back arched prettily, and he’s completely _naked_.

More than that, he’s…

Jae blushes furiously, body reacting violently and treacherously in ways he’s been successfully suppressing for years now.

Brian seems to have been in the middle of getting off, one hand furiously fisting his swollen cock while the other reaches around to his gloriously round ass, three fingers rapidly shoving in and out of his glistening hole.

Brian’s head whips around at the noise, and his eyes go wide- wider than Jae ever thought they could go- before he’s _coming_ with a loud, startled cry- eyes locked onto Jae’s in pleasure stopped a second too late, white liquid shooting onto the mattress from between his pretty legs, hands coming to a stuttering stop from where they’re oh-so-lasciviously placed.

This is… this is not what he’d expected to see at all.

Jae can feel his body reacting to the scene laid out before him, cock stiffening rapidly, blood pumping to his face and dick until everything in Jae feels like it’s boiling over. Brian’s quivering on the bed in the aftermath of his orgasm, body twitching with the force of his pleasure.

Belatedly, he realizes that Brian had been calling _his_ name. While getting off. Which means…

_Bri gets off while thinking about me._

The thought is so horribly arousing that, combined with the evocative scene in front of him, Jae feels himself leak a little in his pants.

Brian seems to be frozen in place, ass still in the air and face still against the sheets, but his eyes are horrified, and Jae realizes he has to say something, has to make sure Brian knows it’s okay and nothing to be ashamed of.

“Bri, um, I-“

Brian mumbles something in a strangled voice, snapping out of his trance to turn his head away.

“W-what?”

“Did you… _hear_ …?” Brian gets out, face rapidly draining of color.

Jae can’t lie.

“I- yeah… but-“

“ _Get out._ ”

Brian’s voice is deadly when he lifts his face from the sheets. He looks mortified when he meets Jae’s eyes once more.

“Wait, Bri, can we talk-“

“ _I said, get out!_ ” Brian spits at him, voice filled with venom.

His eyes are glimmering, rapidly filling with moisture, and Jae realizes he’s about to _cry._

“O-okay, I’ll just- I’ll go-“

Hastily, Jae backpedals out of Brian’s room, closing the door on his way. He sprints back to his own room and slams the door shut, leaning against it heavily for support.

_What the hell just happened?_

His mind supplies a helpful stimulant in the form of one very appealing, very provocative image.

Heat pools in his groin.

He’s sure that image is going to burned into his retinas for a long, long time.

From atop his bedside table, his phone buzzes several times, and Jae feels the reality of the situation settle in.

He’d just seen Brian get off.

And cum.

_Fuck._

Brian must be so upset right now.

His phone buzzes again, and Jae winces, wondering if it’s Brian telling him to fuck off or something. Or leave the band. Or never talk to him again.

Swiping it off the table, he unlocks it to find that it’s the other members instead.

_WP: Is everything ok? I heard yelling_

_DW: ??_

_WP: Hyungs??_

Jae waits a few minutes, but there’s no texts from Brian or any indication that he’s read the messages at all.

Not bothering to respond himself, Jae just throws his phone back on the table and collapses in bed, pulling the covers over himself in an attempt to block out the thoughts that are now raging through his mind.

 _God, if only he’d known that Brian had felt the same way as him, they could’ve…_ _But no…_

Jae remembers the way Brian’s face had looked when he’d told him to get out, remembers the embarrassment and fury etched on it. Maybe it’d just been a one-off thing for Brian, and he really didn’t have feelings for Jae at all.

The sound of crying comes through the wall, though Jae can tell it's being muffled in a pillow or something. It’s not as loud as the... moaning had been, at least.

Jae feels miserable, unable to help Brian feel any better.

_Damn these thin ass walls._

Jae can only hope Brian will talk to him in the morning.

As it so happens, Brian _doesn’t_ talk to him in the morning, completely blocking out Jae’s presence as though he doesn’t even exist, blowing right past him through the halls to the kitchen.

Jae can only watch from afar, as a ten-foot wall of ice has seemed to settle itself permanently around the dark-haired man. Brian looks awful- eyes puffy, dark circles underneath, shoulders slumped as he pours himself a bowl of cereal, not bothering with the milk.

Jae really wants to make him feel better.

The other members seem confused at the sudden chilly atmosphere, but one look between the two of them is seemingly all they need to know to connect the dots.

It’s not the first time Jae and Brian have fought, after all.

As trainees, the two had been at each other’s throats non-stop, bickering over every possible little thing they could. It hadn’t helped that just the sight of Brian- with his sharp looks and mocking smile and those eyes that made Jae weak in the knees- was enough to bring him to the edge.

The way angry Brian made him feel was half the reason Jae had fallen in love with him, after all.

This is the first time they’ve fought in a while, but the other members seem to remember that it’s better to let Brian blow off some steam first, better not to push until he’s ready to talk.

Jae decides to wait, hoping Brian won’t be as defensive later.

Except Brian continues to ignore Jae for the better part of a week, and Jae is going to go crazy if there’s no progress soon.

He’s tried catching Brian at times when he’s not busy but Brian always brushes him off, making up some bullshit excuse to get away, or avoids him outright, darting off like a stray cat the moment he sees Jae heading in his direction.

It hurts like fuck.

What’s even worse is that Jae’s been having _dreams_.

Horribly vivid, _amazing_ dreams where Brian’s under him, moaning his name uncontrollably as Jae pounds into him right where he wants it, and ones where Brian’s _over_ him, bouncing up and down on his cock, thick thighs tense with exertion, cock bobbing so prettily for Jae.

Jae always wakes from these dreams panting, cock heavy with need, tenting his sheets in a way he hasn’t experienced since going through puberty.

Regardless of whether or not Brian has feelings for him, the fact of the matter is that Brian had imagined Jae _fucking_ him, and that singular piece of information drives Jae beyond insane.

Unfortunately, any time Jae even thinks about getting off, overwhelming guilt and shame eat away at him. There’s simply no way he can get off to Brian when Brian is so stressed over it.

Jae hasn’t been so sexually repressed since he was in high school and still thought he liked _girls_ , for god’s sake.

The stress eats away at Jae till he can’t take it anymore.

Desperate, he asks the other members to help him.

“You want us to _what?_ ” Sungjin asks, mouth set in a frown.

“Just- go out for a couple hours and pretend I’m going with you,” Jae explains once more. “I need to talk to him. _Please_.”

Sungjin looks unsure.

“I’m not sure…” he says. “If he’s not ready to talk, you might make things worse.”

“I know,” Jae admits. “But seriously, we can’t keep going on like this right? It’s affecting rehearsal, too.”

That, more than anything, seems to convince their practical leader, as Jae had known it would.

Sungjin nods, sighing.

“You’re right. Give me ten minutes to round up the kids.”

Jae claps a relieved hand on Sungjin’s shoulder. “Thank you!”

Sungjin gives him a warning look.

“You’d better work this through, though. I seriously don’t want to know what’ll happen if things get worse than this.”

Jae shudders. “Neither do I.”

Jae hides in his room quietly, waiting.

Sungjin texts the group chat soon enough.

_SJ: Kang Bra, dinner?_

_YH: Who’s going?_

_SJ: Everyone_

Brian, predictably, says no, stating he’ll cook his own food.

A couple minutes later, the other three loudly make their way down the hall, banging the door shut on the way out.

Holding his breath, Jae hopes Brian had been too preoccupied to notice Jae’s voice hadn’t been among the others.

Now it's a matter of waiting till Brian leaves his room.

Luckily, Brian’s endless appetite means Jae doesn’t wait long, hearing the sound of his door creaking open not ten minutes later.

He sneaks out of his own room and creeps down the hall, sticking close to the walls to avoid the creaky floorboards.

In the kitchen, Brian’s bent over and rifling through the fridge.

Jae tries to ignore the image that flashes through his mind of Brian bent over the counter in a very different situation.

He clears his throat.

The way Brian flinches violently would be hilarious if it weren’t so sad.

Slowly, he pivots.

Jae watches as all the blood drains from his face.

“Bri-“

Brian tries to make a break for the doorway, but Jae steps solidly in front of it, arms outstretched, feeling incredibly like a goalie at the moment.

Brian glances down briefly, looking as though he’s considering the feasibility of sliding under Jae’s legs.

“Really?” he asks, sure he’d be laughing if this situation weren’t so damn stressful.

Brian winces.

He figures now, when Brian’s still standing in front of him and not trying to jump out the window, is his chance.

“Brian-“

“I’m sorry!” Brian blurts.

Jae blinks. He hadn’t expected Brian to start first.

“Huh?”

“I mean…” Brian curls into himself, tugging the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his fingers in a move that makes his already small hands look positively tiny.

He looks really cute, but Jae wishes he’d relax.

“It must’ve been… awkward for you to see that,” Brian says, wincing. “I’m sorry for using you a-as… _like that_ , and… I-I understand if you think it’s disgusting and I promise I won’t-“

“What?” Jae interrupts, stunned. “I don’t think it’s disgusting at all.”

Brian blinks, eyes going wide.

Jae decides to lay it all out. “To be honest with you, that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

It starts slow, but Brian flushes a brilliant red then, the color overtaking his face from his cheeks to his nose and ears. Even his forehead flushes.

Jae loves it.

“But I- but you- but…”

Brian seems like his brain might be short-circuiting, so Jae decides to move forward.

Brian stumbles backward, nearly tripping over the chair behind him.

Jae grasps his forearm to steady him, letting the contact bring them close.

Brian tries to shake him off, and Jae lets him but stays close.

Brian refuses to meet his eyes.

“Bri, I just wanna know if that was a one-time thing, or if you’ve thought about it before… and if… do you have feelings for me?”

Brian seems to retract further into himself, curling into a tighter ball and bringing the hood of his sweater around his neck to cover his cheeks.

All Jae wants to do is smother him in a big hug right now, but he figures it’d only confuse him more. With the way Brian looks like he’s too scared to say anything, Jae lets the hope in his chest grow.

“Because I’ve been in love with you for the longest time, Bri,” he confesses, throwing caution to the wind.

Brian’s head snaps up and he’s finally looking at Jae- looking into his eyes- astonishment evident in his expression.

“ _What did you say?_ ” Bri whispers.

“I’m in love with you,” Jae says again, feeling his heartbeat thump wildly in his chest. “And I really liked what I saw the other day,” he confesses lowly, leaning closer to Brian and sincerely hoping he’s not reading this wrong. “It’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Brian makes a small sound in his throat but doesn’t back away, still staring bewildered at Jae.

Jae can practically see the machinery combusting in Brian’s head.

“Is it safe to say that you feel the same?” Jae asks gently, bringing a hand up to softly caress Brian’s cheek.

For a long moment, Brian doesn’t move, doesn’t breathe, doesn’t say anything, and Jae’s horribly afraid that he has, indeed, read this all wrong.

But Brian nods, face crimson and eyes once again skittering away from Jae’s, but he _nods_.

Jae can’t help the relieved smile that takes over his face.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jae’s surprised when Brian finally moves, emerging from his balled-up form to grab the back of Jae’s neck and bring him in to collide their lips together.

Brian’s lips are soft.

In fact, they might be the softest thing he’s ever touched.

Jae moves his lips desperately against Brian, years of repressed desire coursing through him in that moment.

Brian moans low in his throat, and Jae feels like he’s going to burst into literal flame any second now.

He presses himself closer to Brian, bringing a hand around his waist and slotting a leg between Brian’s.

“Jae, _Jae wait- hold on-_ “ Brian gasps, breaking the sweet, sweet contact between their mouths.

His chest is heaving and he’s flushed again, eyes blown wide.

Jae wants to _destroy_ him.

“I’m… having trouble processing,” Brian says, pushing back against his chest.

It takes every ounce of restraint Jae possesses to step back, giving Brian space.

Brian relaxes, drawing in a deep breath.

“You _like_ me?” Brian reiterates.

“Well, love. But yeah,” Jae says, wondering why Brian’s still caught up on this when all Jae wants now is to have hot, steamy sex with him.

Brian colors impossibly more, and at this point Jae’s hoping he’s not about to faint on him.

He didn’t know Brian would be such a panicked gay.

“Since _when_?” Brian asks.

“Since we were trainees,” Jae admits. “You’re kind of really hot when you get angry.”

Brian laughs at that, and he visibly relaxes.

“What about you?” Jae asks.

“I’m not sure…” Brian says. “I think I realized when we broke that bed that one time, and I kept saying we needed to get you a bandaid but you just kept laughing and laughing. All I could think was that I wouldn’t mind being with you forever.”

Jae blinks at him, confounded. “So what you’re saying is, we're pining idiots.”

Brian finally grins. “Guess so.”

Jae tentatively slides his hand up Brian’s arm before drawing him in. “Is this okay?” he asks softly.

Brian looks up at him, still shy but eyes alight with happiness, hands coming up to curl around Jae’s neck. He pulls Jae in for a long, deep kiss.

It’s all the answer Jae needs.

“ _Jae- I can’t- I'm gonna die, please- ahh-"_ Brian begs, squirming and writhing on the bed as Jae coaxes yet another orgasm from him, one hand firmly stroking along his over-sensitive length and the other holding up Brian’s leg as Jae pounds into him.

“ _Please stop, I can’t- nngh-"_ Brian cries as his back arches up, swollen and overspent cock spurting weakly onto his already cum-streaked chest.

“I've spent so long imagining this,” Jae groans as he chases his own orgasm, mouthing and marking along the long, sweaty column of Brian’s neck. “You have no idea how close to losing my mind I was this week. God, Bri, you looked so fucking good like that, fucking yourself on your fingers.”

Brian whimpers as Jae continues nailing his sensitive insides, but his legs remain hooked around Jae’s waist and he pulls him down for sloppy, wet kisses.

“I love you, I love you, Jae,” Brian moans continuously against his lips.

The sound of Brian’s voice in his ears, the feel of him wrapped around Jae, the taste of him on Jae’s tongue is what finally brings Jae over the edge, a drawn-out cry spilling from his lips.

It’s a long, long time before Jae is coherent enough to hear over the sound of their mingled breaths and look at Brian’s sweaty but sated face.

“I fucking love you so much,” he says before devouring Brian’s lips in another hungry kiss.

It takes quite some time for them to have their fill of one another, and quite a bit more before they’re willing to leave Jae’s bed for a shower and some food. (In all actuality, it's Brian's stomach that loudly makes the decision for them.)

When they finally do, they’re greeted by the awfully knowing, awfully embarrassed, and awfully _smug_ faces of their bandmates, all of whom pointedly have earphones in and are crammed against the fridge- the furthest point possible from Jae’s room.

“We tried to give you guys some privacy,” Sungjin calmly explains. “But after returning and leaving three times, we figured it’d be easiest to just wait it out.”

“Congratulations! You didn’t die virgins!” Wonpil exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

“We weren’t virgins in the first place,” Jae deadpans.

“Yeah, well, you sure acted like it!” Dowoon retorts cheerfully over the sounds of the mobile game he’s playing. “For, like, the past five years.”

Sungjin gets up with a yawn and a stretch and declares, “Well, I'm off to bed. In any case, we're glad you guys made up. I know you guys have a lot of catching up to do, but please keep it down. The walls are thin.”

Jae grins. “Oh believe me, I know.”

Red-faced, Brian punches him in the ribs.

As Wonpil follows their leader out of the room, they hear Wonpil say, “Can Brian’s ass even take any more? I mean, it sounded like-”

“I'm gonna go sleep, too!” Dowoon exclaims loudly, saving them from further embarrassment. Their maknae truly is a godsend. “Don’t forget to use protection!” Or not.

Jae turns to find Brian curled up in a miserably embarrassed ball on the floor, like the world’s largest roly poly come to life.

“Bri Bri,” he coaxes, amused.

“I’m moving back to Toronto and never coming back,” Brian groans. “Please don’t ever speak to me again.”

“What if I make you ramen?” Jae offers.

Brian peeks at him through his fingers, revealing a glimpse of delightfully crimson cheekbones.

“Add an egg and I'll consider moving to Japan instead,” Brian says.

“How about I add two eggs and some cheese, and you move right into my arms, permanently?” Jae counters. He opens his arms and wiggles his fingers playfully.

Brian’s definitely smiling behind those hands. “You won’t be able to play guitar like that,” he points out.

“You’ll just have to play for the both of us,” Jae says, pulling Brian up by the hand.

Brian laughs, coming up to encircle Jae in his arms.

In his arms, Brian is warm and soft and everything Jae could have hoped for.

“Sounds like an offer I can’t resist.”

**Author's Note:**

> mmm embarrassed bri is life
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Come find me on twt @otaiwanmei


End file.
